


Girls Will Never Listen or Learn

by herecomestroublr



Series: VLD in the Supernatural World [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Lesbian Pidge, Previous Fics in Series Mentioned, Takes place a few weeks after last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: When Pidge signed up for a study group, she thought it would be easy--that she'd help others and get help herself. She did not expect a new member to be this cute and cause her this much distress.Hunk's trying to help, he really is, but when your friend doesn'twanthelp, what else can you do but mess with her a bit? Lance was useless anyway.





	Girls Will Never Listen or Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around the end of November, as Lance's story took place on Halloween, and Keiths a few weeks later. I mostly wanted to write about Pidge freaking out over a girl instead of actual interaction. I might write a second part, but it will probably be set up more like this one was. 
> 
> The title is a reference to a song by Mayday Parade, entitled Girls
> 
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

“Hunk, Hunk, HUNK! I have a problem, a real problem, a real fuckin’ issue.” Pidge rambled, stumbling towards the forest gate to the Fairy King’s forest. She paused to catch her breath, leaning on her knees. 

Hunk was sitting in his human form at a table, drinking tea and reading a large book on mechanics. When his friend came rushing up, he dropped his book and spilled his tea. The mug rolled in its contents before settling. “What?! What’s wrong?! Oh god is someone attacking?! Is everyone okay!? Oh god, Oh god!” Hunk panicked. 

“Gimme….gimme a second…..” Pidge huffed, holding out a finger. WOW, she needed to work out more. Hunk nervously watched her for a bit longer, before Pidge finally let out a loud huff and stood, pulling her phone from her green hoodie. “Okay! So,” she pauses for a second, and Hunk makes a strangled sound of irritation. 

“I thought this was important! Why aren’t you freaking out?!” He exclaimed. The trees around them creaked and groaned in response to him, and Hunk quickly rushed back to his table to calm them down while Pidge looked through her phone. 

“I’m TRYING to find the picture of the reason I’m freaking out, but it looks like Matt hacked my fucking phone again!” 

“Aren’t you better at him with hacking, though?” Hunk called out, finishing up his spell and picking his items up, drying off the table with a rag he kept nearby(spilling tea happened much more than you’d think. In the literal sense, that is).

“Hehe noooooo.” Pidge chuckled. “Aaaaaaand…..there! Found it!” She jogged up to Hunk and turned her phone towards him. “THIS IS WHY I’M FREAKING OUT!!!!!” 

Hunk looked at the screen, and then back at his friend. “It’s…… a girl?”

“A GIRL!” 

“A girl.” Hunk blinked and glanced back to the phone. 

On the screen was a picture of a girl, just like Hunk had said. It was surprisingly clear, considering the distance at which it was taken. It was from the entrance of Pidge’s favorite cafe, the one where they played classical music over the speakers with the best wi-fi connection in town. The girl was sitting at a table with a few other people who Hunk recognized as part of Pidge’s study group. She had [color] hair and [color] eyes, and looked tired and disheveled, but was still somehow smiling. 

When Hunk had looked long enough, he stood up to his full height and Pidge pocketed her phone. “So? What about this girl?” 

“She’s smart and pretty, and I REALLY like her, but I don’t know how to talk to her!” Pidge groaned. “She’s a new member of our study group. She usually doesn’t study, she said, but this class was kicking her ass apparently and she needed more help.”

“So you want to ask her out then?” Hunk inquired, going to sit down at his small table again, gesturing for Pidge to sit as well. 

“Yes? No??? I DON’T KNOW!” She plopped into her chair, and the smaller creature groaned even louder. 

Hunk sighed. This was going to be a long day. 

\--------

“Just--MOVE, PIDGE!” Hunk tried again, pushing Pidge forward. Well, trying to. She had used a spell to make her impossibly heavy if forcefully moved. The more you pushed, the harder it got. 

“No! I can’t! What if I embarrass myself?!”

“That’s why I’m here!” Lance tried, standing like a normal human for once. “To hypnotize her if you do something really stupid! I’ll erase her memory so you can start over!” He grinned and somehow managed to look creepy without his fangs. 

Pidge made a weird noise and took a step away from the vampire. 

“Not, helping, Lance!” Hunk hissed, pushing one more time and giving up with a defeated sigh. “Look, Katie,” he began, walking around his friend to look her in the eye. “You have to at least _try_ and ask her out. If it doesn’t go well, then we can head to your place and pig out on Ben n’ Jerry’s, okay?”

Pidge looked apprehensive, before sighing and nodding her head. “Alright, fine. I _guess_ it would be weird if I didn’t show up to my own study group.”

“Wait, this is a study group? Then why the HELL are you asking her out now???? You have to be ROMANTIC!” Lance practically yelled, striking a pose at the end of his sentence and presenting Pidge with a rose he got from nowhere. 

Pidge scowled. “Aren’t you engaged?” Lance’s eye twitched, and the rose drooped sadly in his hand. Hunk looked nervously between his two friends.

“....That’s not the point, Pidge! You just--” Lance groaned before his shoulders slumped and he tucked the rose behind his ear. “Whatever, do this yourself! I have flying lessons with Keith’s girlfriend anyway. Can’t use her fucking wings still…” He mumbled out, walking away. 

Hunk and Pidge watched him walk away. After a considerable silence, Hunk cleared his throat.

“So, are you going to go in?” 

Pidge looked panicked again and started walking back down the sidewalk in the direction the group had come from. “On second thought, I think I’m just gonna call in sick and--”

“Pidge?” A third voice came, and Pidge stopped in her tracks, comically turning around. Standing a few feet from the door to the cafe was the girl of Pidge’s affections, looking both mildly amused and worried. 

“[N-Name]! H-Heyyyyyy!” Pidge said awkwardly, slouching over and waving weirdly, not moving closer to the girl, instead trying to hide behind Hunk’s figure. 

[Name] laughed. “Are you okay? Ethan saw you arguing with your friends. I was voted to see if you were okay.” 

Pidge nodded vigorously. “Yeah! Yeah, I just uh… Hunk was on his way to work, he works at the bakery a few blocks away, and I saw him and then Lance came, and then I wan’t feeling good, so I don’t think I can study today! Haha sorry!” She rambled. 

It took everything Hunk had to not facepalm then and there like a pre-teen on deviantArt. “Yeah… I said I’d walk her home, but she won’t let me, as her brother will make fun of her.” Pidge elbowed him and he smiled wider. 

[Name] pretended not to see the action and smiled. “Well here, how about I go grab my stuff, tell the group what’s happening, and we can go over to my apartment? I can make you some soup and we can hang out?” She looked nervous. “The truth is, I’ve been meaning to ask you out anyway, so how about we begin here?” 

Pidge peeked out from behind Hunk, cheeks pink. “R-Really? You wanted to ask me out?”

“O-Only if you want to! I don’t want to pressure you or anything, and it’s okay if you say no. We can still be friends! I still wanna make you soup if you aren’t feeling good, though.” [Name’s face had also gone pink as she gestured wildly in embarrassment. 

“She’d _love_ to.” Hunk responded with a grin. 

“HUNK!” Pidge punched his arm, and both he and [Name] laughed.

“What? You would! Here, give me your bag,” After a bit of struggling and protests, Hunk got a hold of Pidge’s backpack and shoved her towards [Name] with her phone, house keys, and wallet. “Now go have fun, Katie! Be home by supper!” 

“Fuck you!” Pidge replied as she walked off with her new date, a smile on her face. 

Hunk was happy she finally got the girl. Even if it did take a bit of coaxing.


End file.
